Anbu Mission
by tezsyhd
Summary: It's been two years since the war ended, Naruto and Kiba was in the anbu, and they have been secretly having sex together for a year now. The Hokage sends them on a mission to the land of wind, which brings them even closer in their relationship.


**This is a KibaNaru fanfiction with lemon scenes if you're under 18 do what you will. I do not own Naruto or any of the characters mentioned in the story. Enjoy.**

It was a sunny day in Konoha, Naruto was relaxing in his apartment eating instant ramen when a knock came from the front door. Naruto groaned with his mouth full, nobody should disturb him when he's eating ramen. "Yo, Naruto open the door!" Kiba yelled from outside. Naruto placed the hot cup of ramen on the coffee table and stood from the cozy couch.

He walked to the front door thinking 'What could Kiba want?' When he opened the door, Kiba grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him out. "What is it?" Naruto asked. "We have to hurry, the Hokage wants to see us." Kiba said. Naruto was crying about not being able to finish his ramen, while on their way to the Hokage's estate.

"Hokage-sama you asked to see us?" Kiba asked. "Ah good, I have a mission for you two. I need you to deliver this scroll to the Kazekage, make sure it reaches him within three days." Said Kakashi. "Yes Hokage-sama!" Naruto and Kiba scurried off toward the Village gate.

It's been two years since the war ended, Naruto and Kiba was in the anbu, and they have been secretly having sex together for a year now. They don't show any affection towards each other in front of other people, but they both really like each other.

Usually they do sexual things when on missions, but recently started going to the other's apartment for sex in the shower or to simply make out on the couch.

"You ready to head out, Naruto?" Kiba asked. "Yup, I packed some instant-ramen so I'm all set!" Naruto said with a big smile. Kiba laughed "You count on me to actually pack the essentials don't you?"

"Hehe maybe" Naruto laughed.

A few hours later, "Ugh... I'm exhausted!" said Naruto. "We're close to a lake, we could set up camp there." Kiba suggested. "Perfect!" Naruto cheered. As they got to the lake Naruto said "Going to go for a swim, I need to cool off."

"Alright, I'll set up the tent and get the campfire going" Kiba said as he took out the equipment. Naruto undressed and went to the water. Of course Kiba couldn't resist looking, but It's not like Naruto didn't want him to.

A few minutes later, the tent was all set up and a campfire was started. Naruto saw the fire and came out of the water, he walked towards the fire and sat next to Kiba. They didn't bring a towel, so Kiba took off his jacket and placed it around Naruto's shoulders.

"Hehe, thanks." Naruto said and smiled. Kiba didn't stop there, he placed his arm around Naruto, holding him close. Naruto was blushing but relaxed in Kiba's arms, laying his head on Kiba's shoulder.

Kiba smiled and kissed Naruto on his head before placing his own head on top of Naruto's. They both sat there and stared at the fire for a couple of minutes.

Kiba was about to suggest they get some sleep when he heard Naruto snore, he looked down and saw that Naruto had fallen asleep. Kiba smiled. He carried Naruto inside the tent and placed him in the sleeping bag.

Kiba closed the tent and climbed into the sleeping bag with Naruto, he only brought one. He held Naruto against his chest as he went to sleep.

In the morning when Naruto woke up he felt Kiba's hand on his ass and opened his eyes to see Kiba sleeping in front of him. Naruto smiled and snuggled closer to Kiba, then he pushed Kiba on his back and crawled on top of him.

A few minutes later, Kiba awoke to find himself being sucked off by Naruto. "You like my cock, don't you Naruto?" Kiba asked. Naruto deep throated Kiba as an answer, which was very erotic for Kiba.

Kiba placed a hand over Naruto's head, guiding him. As Kiba was being sucked, Naruto was jerking himself off. Kiba overcame with bliss as he came into Naruto's mouth, Naruto swallowed it and licked Kiba's cock clean.

"Come here Naruto, it's your turn." Kiba said. Naruto crawled over Kiba until his cock was in front of Kiba's mouth, Kiba quickly grasped Naruto's ass cheeks and pulled him closer enveloping his dick.

Naruto moaned "Ahhh Kiba, fuck yeah!" Kiba moved Naruto in and out of his mouth with his grasp on Naruto's ass. Kiba inserted a finger into Naruto's asshole, Naruto moaned again.

Kiba prepared him as he sucked him off, later inserting another finger until he had three fingers inside Naruto stretching him. Naruto couldn't take it and came inside Kiba's mouth, Kiba pulled out his fingers.

Naruto laid down and kissed Kiba tasting his own cum in Kiba's mouth, "Please Kiba, I want more." Naruto said. "Oh, alright then" Kiba said as he took hold of Naruto's sides and rolled them over so Kiba was on top of Naruto.

Kiba pushed Naruto's legs up onto his shoulders and placed his own still hard cock at Naruto's entrance. Kiba slowly entered Naruto, until he was all the way in, then he pulled out until just his tip was still inside before slamming back in.

Naruto screamed both in pain and in pleasure, Naruto's legs fell from Kiba's shoulders to his sides. Kiba leaned down to kiss Naruto while keeping a steady rhythm going.

Kiba started humping wildly in search for that sweet spot, when he finally found it. Naruto was in complete bliss and moaned loudly "Right there, Kiba fuck me harder!" Kiba smiled and continuously pounded Naruto's prostate driving him over the edge.

Naruto came again, all over his stomach and chest. Kiba couldn't hold it anymore, after seeing Naruto's blissful face he came inside with a loud moan. Then he collapsed on top of Naruto panting heavily.

"I love you, Kiba" Naruto said. Kiba smiled at Naruto and they kissed, then they laid there enjoying their afterglow. A few minutes later, "Wait, we're still on a mission, we should get going." Kiba said

Naruto wanted to lay naked with Kiba for ever but he was right, they had a job to do.

They quickly got dressed, packed up the campsite and made their way to the land of wind.

Another day past as they journeyed through the land of wind, when they finally reached the hidden sand village, a sand shinobi stopped them. "What is your business here?" The sand shinobi asked.

"We're on a mission to deliver this scroll to the Kazekage, it's from the Hokage." Kiba answered. "Very well, just don't cause any trouble." said the sand shinobi.

As they walked through the village, Naruto spotted a ramen shop and bolted towards it. Kiba smiled and couldn't help but stare at Naruto's ass, as Naruto was jumping up and down ordering ramen for himself.

Naruto came back to Kiba carrying two bowls off ramen, "You must be hungry" Kiba said. Naruto tilted his head "No silly, one is for you!" he said. Kiba's eyes went large "Oh, well thank you." he took one of the bowls.

They sat at a nearby bench and ate, Naruto was overjoyed with the taste of ramen, Kiba couldn't finish his bowl so he handed it to Naruto "Yay, more for me!" Naruto cheered. "I'm going to go hand this scroll over to the Kazekage." Kiba said.

"Wait, I'll go with you, I'm almost finished!" Naruto called out as Kiba started walking.

Kiba turned around and smiled. When Naruto finished they went to the Kazekage's estate. "Kazekage-sama you have visitors." a sand shinobi said.

"Let them in" Gaara said. "Yes, Kazekage-sama" the sand shinobi said as he opened the door. In came Naruto and Kiba, "Hey Gaara!" Naruto called out as he entered. "Naruto, what brings you here?" Gaara asked.

"We have a scroll for you, from Kakashi-sensei" Naruto answered. "The Hokage? Alright, give it here." Gaara said. Kiba handed the scroll over to the Kazekage.

Gaara read the scroll and wrote something down on another scroll.

"Here, deliver this to the Hokage." Gaara said. Kiba took the scroll "Yes, Kazekage-sama" he said. "So, what's it about Gaara? Naruto asked. "It's strictly between me and the Hokage." Gaara answered.

"Aww, that's not fair, now I really want to know." Naruto said. Gaara gave a dead serious look towards Naruto. Naruto got scared and bolted out off the estate. "He hasn't changed a bit has he?" Gaara asked. Kiba laughed.

Kiba left the estate to find Naruto hiding behind a tree looking scared, and walked towards him. "Don't be scared Naruto, I'll protect you." Kiba said with a grin. Naruto blushed "I'm not scared, anyway we should go find an inn to stay at for the night, right?" Naruto asked as he walked away.

"Right" Kiba smiled and followed him. They walked through the village stopping at the first inn they found and entered. "Welcome to Sky Haven Inn, are you two shinobi?" a bellboy asked. "Uhh yes" Naruto answered. The bellboy looked pleased "We treat all shinobi for one night free of charge!"

"Oh, awesome!" Naruto exclaimed "Can we get a room please?" the bellboy ran to fetch a key "Sure thing, follow me!" They followed the bellboy to their room. "Enjoy your stay!" the bellboy said as he closed the door behind them and left the key on the inside.

Kiba was standing over the large double bed in the center of the room as Naruto came from behind and held his chest. "Free of charge huh, we can't let that go to waste." Naruto whispered seductively in Kiba's ear.

Kiba's dick couldn't help but rise to the occasion, as Naruto whispered sexual things in his ear. Naruto looked down and saw the massive tent in Kiba's pants "Oh, does someone like what I'm saying, you want me don't you Kiba?" Naruto purred in his ear.

Kiba couldn't take it anymore he turned around and grabbed Naruto by his head and kissed him then he pushed Naruto on to the bed and crawled on top of him still kissing. They fought for dominance with their tongues, at the end Naruto surrendered.

Kiba reached down and grabbed Naruto's butt, pulling him closer. Naruto held on to Kiba for dear life, arms placed around Kiba's neck and legs around his waist.

After a minute of kissing, Kiba reached for Naruto's pants, unbuttoned it and pulled it down.

Naruto lifted his legs in the air as Kiba pulled off his pants, and orange boxers. They both took off their shirts, admiring each other's bodies before Kiba reached down to take off his own pants, leaving them both butt naked on top of each other.

They continued kissing and started to rub their dicks together. Naruto was moaning as Kiba sucked and licked on his neck. Kiba was exploring Naruto's body with his hands, until he reached Naruto's hard cock, he grasped it and started jerking it.

Then Kiba slid down Naruto's body until he was above his cock, Naruto thought he was going to blow him but that wasn't the case when Kiba said "Lift up your legs, baby" Naruto obeyed and lifted his legs up, holding it in the air with his hands. Kiba continued to jerk Naruto's cock with his left hand as he pulled Naruto's ass cheek apart with his right hand.

Naruto was looking down to see what was happening until Kiba inserted his tongue inside Naruto's puckered hole. Naruto's head fell backwards as he moaned loudly "Oh, Kiba that feels amazing!" Kiba continued to lick Naruto's asshole while jerking him off.

The sensation of Kiba's tongue at his hole and getting a handjob was too much for Naruto, he felt his climax approaching.

"Uhh Kiba, I'm going to cum!" Naruto came buckets into the air as it fell onto his stomach and chest. Kiba crawled over Naruto and placed his rock hard cock at Naruto's entrance.

He slid it in slowly, Naruto was struck with excruciating pain, to let Naruto adjust to his abnormal size, Kiba stopped moving. "Ok, you can move now." Kiba started pushing in more, until he was all the way in. "Uh, fuck me Kiba!" Kiba started humping. "Naruto, you're fucking sexy when you're moaning."

Naruto reached for Kiba's face and pulled him in for a kiss, they continued to fuck for a while before Kiba was at his limit. "Naruto, I'm ready!" Kiba held Naruto in the air. "Cum inside me, Kiba!" Kiba shot inside Naruto filling his asshole full of his cum, and Naruto came onto Kiba, they collapsed on the bed enjoying their afterglow.

Kiba stood up and entered the bathroom, he filled the tub with hot water and went to get Naruto who was sleepy so he carried him to the tub and sat behind him.

They enjoyed the hot bath together, Naruto rested his head against Kiba's chest as Kiba washed him. After the bath they got out and dried each other off with a towel, then they went to bed naked.

The next morning Naruto awoke to Kiba playing with his hair "Morning sexy" Kiba said softly. Naruto smiled and moved closer to Kiba placing one leg over him. "I love you, Kiba" said Naruto. Kiba smiled and said "I love you too, baby".

Then they got ready to return to the hidden leaf village, when they arrived they went straight to the Hokage's Estate and delivered the scroll that the Kazekage gave them. After the Hokage read the scroll he understood the Kazekage's wishes which ended Naruto and Kiba's mission.

As they walked out of the Hokage's Estate, Kiba couldn't bring himself to leave Naruto so he asked him to move in with him, which Naruto didn't expect but couldn't deny that he too couldn't leave Kiba's side not even for a day. He undoubtedly said yes which Kiba was overjoyed to hear and pulled him in for a hug.

So Naruto and Kiba started living together which brought them even closer, later they revealed their relationship to everyone and a few months later they even got married and adopted a child, then Kiba became Hokage. Naruto was always home caring for their child which later grew up to be just like Kiba.

 **The end.**


End file.
